


Spelljammer

by Isaac_A_Drake



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_A_Drake/pseuds/Isaac_A_Drake
Summary: Pretty much anything in his life that got weird at this point Peter Quill was willing to blame on his magical space-dad. Up to and including these weird holographic images hovering around that reminded him of the like three times he played D&D before he punched Tommy Wiltshire in the face for saying his mom failed a death save.





	Spelljammer

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t shoot me, I just wanted to try out this trope/style with a character I hadn’t seen it happen with before and a setting that would be more ‘open world’ (haha).  
> I’m going to be mostly using with minor adjustments a mix of DND 5e and u/Capn_Charlie’s amazing DND Fifth Age Sci-fi DND conversion system (Seriously, google this and look it up and play it it’s amazing) Revealed character sheet will on the after notes. It won’t change much outside of equipment and things like that. DND Doesn’t power level like Skyrim haha.  
> Anyways not even sure how far I’ll push this but I’d be glad for some feedback on where this could/should go.

“Oh...fuck...what did I drink last night?” Peter questioned as he tried to way the holographic interface over his head away.

And it sort of went away, however as he went about his morning routines in his cabin in the Milano little tiny holographic tabs seemed to follow him around.

“Okay what the hell? Is the Milano acting up?” He quickly swiped at one that said ‘Character’ and suddenly a giant list of text appeared in front of his eyes.

“Shit what?!” He fell backwards and the screen seemed to follow, hovering about five inches in front of his eyes.

It looked...like a Dungeons and Dragon character sheet he remembered from the like three times his mom had tried to get him involved in something social with other kids of her coworkers.

He kind of had liked the idea but the social part hadn’t really worked out.

It read: 

Peter Jason Quill  
Race: Human/???  
Level: Operative (Scoundrel) 6  
Background: Abductee  
Age: 34  
HP: 66/66  
+Attributes  
+Statistics  
+Saving Throws  
+Skills  
+Features  
+Traits  
+Proficiencies  
+Equipment  
+History  
+Tasks  
+Notes

“Uh what the Hell? Did the Power Stone fry my brain? Oh god do I have a tumor?” Star-Lord was not taking this well. 

After a few more minutes of scrambling around trying to get it to go away his inner curiosity and his sense of ‘things have been so weird lately this might as well happen’ overcame his confusion and he started clicking away at the different tabs.

“Hmm...if I’m right these should be how strong I am at different things,” He hit the attributes tab.

And it expanded:  
Strength: 11 (+0)  
Dexterity: 18 (+4)  
Constitution: 18 (+4)  
Intelligence: 14 (+2)  
Wisdom: 14 (+2)  
Charisma: 18 (+4)

While his ego dictated that he wished he had a strength score of like twenty his roguish mind realized that it was probably best since he was a gunslinging charmer badass anyways. Though the constitution confused him, and he clicked in to see if he could see what was going on there.

“Huh...modifiers huh? Racial modifier from...unknown racial background plus six? Wow...thanks dad? I guess?” 

Some extra digging showed that his dad’s DNA also gave him a whopping four extra wisdom and two extra charisma. 

“Hmm...the Nova Corps did say there was something pretty weird about my genes. Maybe this is some weird-ass power from him too?” 

Honestly at this point in his life Peter understood and knew his skills and talents even if he would stubbornly not admit his short comings out loud to most people.

Especially Rocket. That guy was an asshole of a raccoon. 

In fact it wasn’t until he got to his Features that things got interesting. Ambidexterity, Two-weapon Focus, Light Armor Specialization, Sneak Attack, Cunning Action, Uncanny Dodge, even Always Shoot First from being a Scoundrel all made sense. It was the last little sucker that freaked him out. 

It read, “Cosmoabsorptive Physiology, the physiology of this creature is such that they are extremely proficient in all attempts to resist or absorb radiation of the Cosmic, Gamma, or Chi varieties. This being gets a plus five to Constitution saving throws against these energy types and a plus two to Wisdom checks to control these energy types.” 

Peter’s second lowest attribute took a second to catch up, “Wait a second CONTROL? I could learn to control these things? Oh damn that would be amazing. Oh...what the fuck is a Chi? What does ‘cosmic radiation’ even mean? I know some planets have gamma powered tech but what the Hell? Wait no...the Sphere...I mean Power Stone, that must have been cosmic radiation right? I meant the Novas said it was some universal pre-creation nonsense item. Okay so still what the fuck is Chi?”  
He slammed his head back on the pillow in his bed with a groan, “My life just will not stop getting weirder.”

He absentmindedly flipped through a few more tabs until he got to something rather embarrassing.

“Task → Quests: Low Priority: Seduce Gamora.” 

“I’m being called out by my own magical space-dad powers now,” Peter was beat red.

Sure Gamora was hot, and had a dry kind of humor he really enjoyed, and could kick his ass, and admittedly a whole lot more asses after that, and she didn’t take shit from him near as much as other people did, and she still seemed to want to stick around and trusted him to a degree, and-

“Magical space-dad?” He said to the ceiling, “If you’re there...this is the weirdest fucking thing ever. Most kids get like...red hair or abandonment issues from their dads. What the fuck?” 

He had definitely decided to blame his magical space-dad for this. Because even if it was because of the Power Stone he definitely had only survived that because of his magical space-dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Jason Quill  
> Race: Human/???  
> Level: Operative (Scoundrel) 6  
> Background: Abductee  
> Age: 34  
> HP: 66  
> +Attributes  
> Strength: 11 (+0)  
> Dexterity: 18 (+4)  
> Constitution: 18 (+4)  
> Intelligence: 14 (+2)  
> Wisdom: 14 (+2)  
> Charisma: 18 (+4)  
> +Statistics  
> AC: 18  
> Initiative: +4 (Advantaged)  
> Speed: 40 walking (60 flying, Jet Boots)  
> Proficiency Bonus: +3  
> Inspiration:  
> +Saving Throws  
> ConChar  
> +Skills  
> Acrobatics  
> Deception  
> Navigation  
> Perception  
> Performance  
> Persuasion (Expert)  
> Sleight of Hand  
> Stealth  
> +Features  
> Ambidexterity, Two-weapon Focus, Light Armor Specialization, Sneak Attack, Cunning Action, Uncanny Dodge, Always Shoot First, Cosmoabsorptive Physiology  
> +Traits  
> +Proficiencies  
> Systems-  
> Weapons  
> Engines  
> Weapon and Armor-  
> Civilian Weapons, Military Weapons, Protective Equipment  
> Tool Proficiency-  
> Atmospheric Vehicles, Forgery Kit, Lockpicks (mechanical and digital), Repair Kit, Space Vehicles (Smaller than Corvette class)  
> +Equipment  
> x2 Blaster Pistol+1  
> Reinforced Longcoat  
> Hunter’s Half-Helm  
> Jet Boots  
> Walkman  
> +History  
> +Tasks  
> Quests:  
> Low-Priority:  
> Seduce Gamora  
> +Notes
> 
> Link to the Fifth Age DND 5e Sci-fi Conversion: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B9weYkvEU386YWY4V3Bza1ZORmc


End file.
